Sonny with a chance of Chaz
by janeyluvschad
Summary: what happened on the date chad told Chaz his stunt double to go on with sonny for there week-aversary,what if chaz starts falling for sonny?CHANNY


Sonny with a Chaz

Disclaimer: I do not own sonny with a chance!

Hope you enjoy and review please. This story is about Chaz Milton Looper and if he and sonny fell for each other.

**Chaz's POV: "Chaz!" I heard Chad yell for me I already knew what he wanted me to do, "Chaz, I need you to go on my date with sonny tonight , it's are week-aversary and she wants to go to a Mexican restaurant, and that will cause chaddy harm." he said smiling "why would tha-." he interrupted me before I could finish " stop talking! Mexican food doesn't agree with me." he said holding his stomach and giving me the, you know what I'm talking about look, " it would be safer for both me and sonny if you went on the date so be ready at 8:00pm and here is a list of things you need to know about her and get her some flower and chocolate expensive one's Chad Dylan Cooper isn't cheap." Chad said leaving me with a list and a blank stare on my face.**

**Sonny's POV: "what to wear .what to wear?' I said aloud looking threw my closet " to preppy." , "to prom." "AAAahh!" I screamed jumping back with fear "Zora get out of my closet!" I yelled "Geez sonny I was just looking for my snake, what's got you all worked up?" zora said crawling out of my closet. **

" **Im sorry zora, it's just that I cant find an outfit to wear on my date with Chad….. You lost your snake?" I said in a say what now voice, "Eeeeww Chad! Your still D-D." I interrupt " Dating him! Yes, its are week-aversary tonight and I need to find something to wear" I sat down on my chair with a desperate look on my face, "what about this?" Zora said taking out a military style jacket and t-shirt with a pair of skinny jeans out of my closet, "Zora that's perfect!" I gave her a hug and ran to get dressed it was already 7:30pm Chad will be here any minute no. I finished get dressed and got my make up done when Nico and Grady came in screaming "Sonny, sonny there's a huge snake in the men's room!" they said in unison, "Im sorry guys but I got a date with Chad so I cant help with that maybe sonny can help." I said in a reassuring voice "bye, guys im off to my date" I left as they said bye to me. **

**Chaz's POV: "why am I so nervous? im going to totally bomb, she's gonna no it's not Chad , why am I talking to myself?" I said pacing back and forth waiting for sonny in the cafeteria holding flowers and chocolate, what am I going to say I thought to myself , right then sonny walked in "Chad!" she came up to me, "think ,think …be Chad ,be Chad" I said under my breath "hey sonny flowers and chocolate for my lady." I said hading her the flowers and chocolate. "aww your so sweet." she kissed me on the cheek my face had turned red without me knowing, "Chad your blushing, that's to cute you haven't blushed since are first date." she smiled at me and said as she held my hand swinging it back and forth with hers as we walked to the car " that's cause you get even more beautiful every time I see you." I smirked, she was really pretty I think I might just enjoy this date I thought to my self " oh Chad your just saying that." she blushed "no sonny you're the most beautiful girl I have ever seen and im the best looking guy I've ever seen so we're perfect for each other." I said in a cocky voice, she laughed " you sure do love your self don't you Chad? She smirked "what's there not to love about Chad Dylan Cooper." I retorted opening the car door for her, she just laughed.**

**At The restaurant: the waiter showed sonny and Chad(Chaz) to there table, "here you go Sir and Madame." the waiter said giving them there menu's , they ordered spicy tacos and chili fries, sonny looked into Chad's eyes lovingly little did she know it was really his stunt double chaz.**

**Sonny's POV; Chad looks great tonight he looks good all the time really , I thought to my self looking at him eat his taco, he had little cheese on the side of his lip I couldn't help my self I leaned in "you have a little cheese on your face" I said to him "wher-." I cut him off with my lips, It's our first kiss I thought to myself, he pulled me closer and kissed back .for a moment I felt like time stopped my heart was racing.**

**Chaz's POV: sonny was really cute she was sipping her drink and staring at me no ones ever looked at me that way, snap out of it Chaz she thinks your Chad I thought to my self, sonny pointed at me and said I had cheese on my face "wher-." she cut me off with her lips, I was in shock she was kissing me, I kissed back I held her closer to me, but this was wrong , I pushed her off me to stop her from kissing me ,she looked confused "sonny I cant ….,"**

**I hope you liked it please review! don't hate me cause the cliff hanger there will be a chapter two soon!**


End file.
